


you're mine now

by exotictoxics



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Gay Sex, Kinky, M/M, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exotictoxics/pseuds/exotictoxics





	you're mine now

⚠This chapter will have verbal and physical abuse, blood, and language read at your own risk⚠

The Confession booth was small and tight as I sat there my knees digging into the wall, I place the cigarette in-between my teeth. I hide away from everyone here, well except Joseph. The Jesus freak was always here and I hope I don't get caught trying to have a cigarette in this, I laid my head back against the wall in the small box taking a breath of the cigarette and blowing out. By the time I was done when I open this door the clouds will pour out and that's when I'll make a run for it, why can't I just find a place where I don't have to sneak into just for a moment of silence; the woods had annoying animals, my house had annoying neighbors, and my chill spot had annoying cars so loudly honking and speeding, this damn church was the only place I could get away.

I heard a noise and look through the crack in the door seeing Joseph dressed in black cleaning his hands from something, he looked different. Was it his hair? His face?! His eyes had dark bags under them and he had a wicked smile played in his lips, who is this? It definitely isn't Joseph the Jesus freak who wore gay clothing, he walks closer to my area and I pull myself back into the booth closing the door. I can hear his footsteps slap against the wooden floor causing the floor boards to speak under good weight, the footsteps were one minute apart causing my anxiety to sky rocket.   
My palms start to sweat and I feel the booth close in on me with a strange small voice continue to say, "He's going to find you." And I believed it, he was going to find me in this booth.

The steps are right outside the large wooden door and they pause, I can hear my own heart beat faster as the dirt under his shoes grind between the rubber and floorboard. His breathing is hard and clear like it was in my ear, like he was in the small room with me, he scuffs and the footsteps start again, but only growing weaker for me to hear.  
I let out a shaggy breath and rise from the seat with my cigarette barely hanging on, my sweaty hands push the door openly slowly looking left first to see where he went but he wasn't there, so I thought he must of left out of the church, and I look right seeing him rushing at me with full speed wrapping his hand around my neck slamming me against the door of the booth.  
"These kill you, Robert."

He takes the cigarette from my lips and takes a drag, his hand still around my neck lifting me off the floor, I noticed his pupils were talking over the color in his eyes, making them black and white.  
"They also hurt you."  
He says in a deep chilling voice watching the smoke escape his mouth, then pushes the lit side of the cigarette against my collar bone and I scream feeling it burn a hole into my skin. I kick and yell in pain trying my hardest to get free from his inhuman grip, he throws me instead and I slide until I stop making contact with the wall. He's next to me in unreal speed, the veins in his eyes popping red, placing his foot against my arm he looks me in the eyes seeing my fear.

"Let me go, damnit!"  
He places all his weight onto the leg that was on my arm making it snap like a twig.  
"AHH!"  
"You feel this pain?"  
He lifts his foot off my arm and places it onto my neck, using my working arm I hit his leg repeatedly trying do something other than lay there like a dead animal.  
"You'll feel more don't worry."  
His foot moves and I gasp letting the air into my lungs and coughing from my saliva, Joseph grabs hold of my ankle and drags me down a dark hallway stopping at a door, my vision fades in and out as I try to remember where the turns we took to get where we are now. It's a large room with big bookshelves all the spines of the  books red or black, a window slightly open and I try to find my voice to call from help.

"Someone," It's raspy and weak.  
"Help me." I turn my head seeing Joseph send the desk and all the papers on it fly hitting the bookshelf, it breaks on impact. I try again but he grabs hold of my ankle again pulling in a swift move and I fly down a pair of stairs that magically appear from a hatch on the floor. A cold hard object impales me in my rib, I manage to stand my broken arm dangling and my other holding my rib where I was hurt, it must of been a basement or something. It's dark; the floor dirt and rocks, there's a long hall with music leading down it. Should I run for it or continue to stay where I am waiting for him to come down?  
The basement stairs was the only exit that I could take, but he was out there probably expecting me to run out.  
I turn my head and waddle my way to the dark hall that was lightly lit with melting candles on the wall, the smell of the candles fading, the smell of death. Am I going to die?

I near the end of the hall and peak over the corner seeing a large table like object made of stone surrounded by candles, a large mirror on the wall decorated with skulls flesh still hanging on the white surface an eye was still precent making it more chilling, then I walk slowly further seeing a hole in the floor filled with a jet black substance, where am I?  
"Do you like?"  
Joseph's chilling voice startled me and I fall to the dirt floor gasping but biting my lip to conceal my cries of pain. He walks over the make shift pool and dips his hand in shooting me a glare that sent chills up my skin. He pulls his hand out, it's now as black as the darkness, his fingers shift oddly admiring the color of it, when he held it up into the light supplied by the candle I can see it's a dark thick red and not black.  
"Come here."

I move back until I'm pressed against the wall Joseph getting closer with his blood covered hands. I let out a cry as he nears me with the bloody hand touching the tip of my nose with his index finger and dragging down to my lips tasting the blood, I caught and spit trying to get rid of it. Joseph watches as I struggle cleaning my mouth, it starts to burn in my mouth making me gag and gasp for air.  
"What did you do!" I manage to yell feeling the blood burn my tongue and making it's way down my throat.  
"Feels like a allergic reaction doesn't it? That's me. That's me taking over your body."  
I scratched at my throat now feeling my chest collapse in on it's self all my air slowly leaving my body, the blood rushes to my face feeling the pressure. I'm dying. This is how it feels to die. My vision fades in and out like before and I see it, her beautiful brown hair and the beautiful sparkle in her eyes, Val I'm so sorry. My baby girl I'm sorry that I couldn't be the best father.

"Don't worry you won't die. Your just numb."  
The hot tears run down my cheek, my vision still fading, he stands licking the blood from his fingers. I watch as he clears the large piece of stone lighting the candles with just snapping his fingers, what is he? I try to move my body, but fail feeling only my eyes move, I try to call out but I can't even grunt.  
I wasn't dead but I really wish I was, inside I was screaming and fighting. Why me? I should of never been in that booth.  
"You'll get to see your daughter again. And I'm thinking you should of been in that booth, unless I would of had to use Mary, but she's to fragile. Her body would of gave out before I can even put the blood in her, but your strong Robert. I've had my eyes on you."  
Joseph pulls the robe of him leaving him only in a white tee shirt and black slacks, he grabs a knife and places it on the table along with a bowel.  
"Please don't do this, Joseph. I didn't do anything to you." I stutter in my mind knowing that I would not be heard.

"I can hear you. Your thoughts are so loud when your feeling certain emotions. When your scared it's like your screaming at the top of your lungs, when your sad it's small but really clear to hear, when your feeling lustful I hear every thought you have, Robert. I almost feel so connected to you."  
He laughs and walks to me throwing my lifeless body over his shoulder, he feels so cold. I'm laid out onto the table and bounded, my arms held back by chains and my legs pulled apart.  
"I wonder how much pain you can handle, but I also don't want you to die before I can do what I want with you."  
Joseph pulls his shirt off and laid it down neatly taking the knife in his hand and pressing it to my skin, I feel the cold metal scratch at my skin before cutting my shirt open and doing the same with my jeans leaving me completely naked.

"Don't fucking touch me!" If he can read minds then I hope that fucker can hear me.  
"Or what?" He pushes the knife into my inner thigh cutting my flash and allowing my hot blood escape my body.  
"You're helpless. Like the useless animal you are."  
The knife presses against my stomach only enough to make a flesh wound and not to actually open me, it burns as the knife tears my cells apart. He pulls his arm back and drives it straight into my thigh, my body jerks. Inside I'm crying on the cold floor in the darkness praying that I don't die and someone helps me.  
"There is no God, only me, Robert."  
And after those chilling words the knife twists in my muscles leaving a hole in my leg.  
"You piece of shit! I'll kill you!"  
"Not if I kill you first."

The knife trails up my body stomach at my scar.  
"How about we open old wounds?"  
I fill the knife open me back up this time deep, but not deep enough to make my insides pour out. The pain wasn't even discomforting anymore, it was just there and I didn't react as I did the first few times he inflicted pain on me. I laid there crying inside as before knowing how helpless I was, I wanted to die, I wanted my body to give out.  
After slicing gashes in my skin at my chest, stomach, thighs, waist, and neck Joseph starts to cut at his own body almost exactly like my body.  
He threw his head back and let a relived sigh out as he let the knife rip his skin open, this sick fuck.  
"You twisted fuck!" I find my voice and shocked that I can speak, I move slightly move knowing my body is co-operating, but disappointed remembering that I was bounded down, the cold cuffs but into my ankles and wrist.  
"You really are strong. My blood took a few hours to be destroyed by anyone elses, but with you it only took minutes. Guess I'll have to permanently claim you."

He climbs on top of me and loses his underwear, I look down at his member laid on my stomach as he sits on top of me grinning down with wicked eyes.  
"I heard every little sexual thought you had about that new guy, what was his name? Eli? Besides your pain, your sexual thoughts were the loudest. The way you wanted him to fuck you in the shower, what you called him in your sex dreams. Will you do that for me? Will you want me to fuck you like you wanted him to you?"  
"Get off me!"  
I thrash left and right trying to get him off me, but it was no use. He leans down to kiss me, but I turn my head rejecting his kiss. My eyes closed tight I feel his cold lips touch my neck moving up to my jaw trying to kiss my mouth desperately, I turn the other way, but Joseph grabs hold of my jaw making me face him. A familiar voice rings in my ears and it's Eli on me grinning.  
"Don't you want me to fuck you, Robert?"

"No, no get off me. Please leave me alone."  
Still the person on me was Eli, but the voice was joseph. The most sicking voice that instantly filled me with unexplainable fear and anger, he moves his hand down my body grabbing at my member.  
"Kiss me." He forces his mouth on mine and I refuse, his tongue slips into my mouth and he bites my tongue, I can taste my own and his blood mixing in my mouth, unnatural amount of blood. I cough and spit feeling the numbness of my throat and the process begins again.  
This time I'm more hungry for it, I wanted his mouth, his kisses, his body on mine, but deep down I was sick from the idea. My stomach hurts more than the wounds he put on my body that mixed with his blood smearing it around my body, I was a bloody mess.  
"I'm not going to lie, you do taste delicious. The whisky and bad blood is such a divine mixture, makes me want you even more."

I kiss back hungry for him, thrusting my hips up to meet his touch, Joseph freed me from my restrains and attached it back onto my wrist then pulled it from in-between my legs(I scream as my broken arm moves into a position it wasn't intended for), my face down against the cold stone and my behind in the air. I arch my back in response feeling his presence, his lips on my behind.  
"I can't resist your body," He continues after a long breath.  
"All your curves and rough surfaces."  
He addresses my chest hair pulling slightly with his index and middle finger, I wince. He's circling me completely naked like I was on display for his eyes to enjoy, it made me more excited and aroused. I can feel his finger tips run up my thighs and stop circling in one spot then continue down my waist and to my stomach, I'm so hot and turned on. His finger than quickly digs into my scar he reopened and twist, I scream blood flying out of my mouth in the process.  
"Are you experiencing it? When you bleed so much that your vision becomes red and you feel as if your empty that all your blood has drain from your body? Your already choking on your own blood, I do hope you don't drown, we have just strated the fun part."  
Joseph jumps back up on the table and without warning he pushes his cock deep into me.

"You dirty fuck! Go to hell!"  
"More Joseph~"  
My body doesn't deny him and it craves more, but me, the one lost in a dark place where I watch this happen, tries not to vomit because of what he's doing to me. I feel it all. His member in me, his body rubbing against mine, his warm breath in my ear as he breaths sexual things that my bodied wanted and not me.  
"Your so warm and comfortable around me~ It feels so incredible to be in your skin like this."  
"Cum in me!" It's so disgusting to hear the words leave my mouth, it makes me want to kick and scream breaking everything in my path.  
Joseph's cock in me pushes against my prostate making me moan every time it slides up against it, his hands hold my hips still as he tries his best to find his release making me move slightly with his forceful thrust in me. My body bends and I cum then Joseph follows suit filling me with his hot warm cum then I black out.

I wake in my bed breathing hard and gasping for air, I was sweating bullets. My room looked the same and my dog looked the same I rise from the bed that was the same and mine to the balcony seeing all my neighbors and the blue sky, was it all a nightmare? I walk over to the bathroom petting my pup as I walk past looking myself in the mirror, my eyes had dark bags under them, I looked like death and felt like it too. I scratch at my collar hissing in pain as I do, what the hell? I pull the neck of my shirt down enough to see a small red circle I felt the pain just looking at it, my index finger pokes at the skin around it making sure this isn't just a figment of my imagination.  
"That's impossible." I say to myself trying not to accept the fact that the same place Joseph burned me with the cigarette in my dream was real.  
I stick out my tongue seeing that it hadn't been cut or anything by Joseph's deadly kiss, nothing was wrong with my tongue so this had to just be a dream.

A small voice in my head wanted me to lift my shirt just to find the proof that this was just a dream, my anxiety is through the roof and into orbit as I reach for my shirt.

Do I want to find out if this was real or not? What would I even do if the scars are there? It's not like I could go to the police and tell them I was attacked by my demon neighbor in his sex dungeon. I mean my arm was fine so that should be a dead give away that it was all just in my head, I drop my fist onto the sink with all my weight making the mirror shake in fear.  
"Just fucking lift your shirt!"  
I yell at myself then pull it up protecting myself from having to know the truth, one...two...three. I look into the mirror feeling my stomach drop and the tears perk up in my eyes, they were all there. Every cut especially my scar all noticable like I jumped into a pool of razor blades or used my body as a cutting board, it was frightening as I see them and all the events that came with them, I fall to the floor vomiting into the toilet. When I rise to my feet I see Joseph in my mirror leaned against the wall in a black long sleeve and slacks this time the same look in his eyes and wicked grin, those eyes look at me in the reflection and his lips part to speak words that scared me to death.

"Your mine now."


End file.
